pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE093: Machoke, Machoke Man!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Janina, Chuck, Chuck's wife, Chuck's students, Unnamed Gym Assistant |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Chuck's Machoke, Chuck's Poliwrath, Mankey, Machop, Machamp, Hitmontop |major =Ash and co. arrive to Cianwood City. Ash and co. meet Chuck, Cianwood City's Gym Leader. Ash wins the Storm Badge. Ash and co. go to the Whirl Islands, then to Olivine City. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Chuck |local =Cianwood City, Cianwood City Gym}} is the 52nd and final episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis After Jasmine passed on Ash's Gym Battle, he, Misty, Brock and their new friend Janina went to Cianwood City. Arriving there, Janina picks up the medicine and is on her way back. Meanwhile, Ash and Co. see a man and his Machoke working out and after the session, he bursts into tears saying he is proud of Machoke. He then sees Ash and goes drill sergeant on him, Misty and Brock and orders them to march. After getting to a building, they notice the man lagging behind them. After some students greet him, he introduces himself as Chuck, the leader of Cianwood Gym. After a hearty meal, the time has finally come. Ash battles Chuck not only to burn off calories but also to win a Storm Badge. Will Ash win or get knocked out? Episode Plot The heroes arrive to Cianwood City. Janina picks up the medicine, while the merchant advises her to take the express ferry, which will lead her straight to Olivine City. Janina wishes good luck to Ash in his match, then goes away. As they see Janina on the boat, Ash goes to the Gym. However, the heroes have their attention on a man, who fights with a Machoke. The man provokes the Machoke to switch to offense, as Machoke uses Karate Chop on him. The man is pleased and orders it to use Submission. Machoke hits the man, sending him rolling across the beach. The man is wounded, so Brock says he shouldn't have provoked Machoke. However, the man and Machoke are pleased, as Submission was perfected. Ash introduces himself, so the man guesses he is a trainer looking for Cianwood City Gym. Ash agrees, so the man has him, Brock, Misty and Pikachu march to the gym. Later, the heroes come, though the man lags behind, but still thinks the heroes are out of shape. The Gym Leader's disciples come to greet the man, who introduces himself as Chuck, the Cianwood Gym Leader. At the gym, everyone eats, as Chuck thinks they will be fighting machines. Chuck's wife comes and thinks Ash shouldn't have any problem in defeating his flabby husband, who is angered about being called that. Team Rocket, who were attached to the anchor of the ship, wander around hungry. However, they smell some food. The heroes are full, though Brock knows that was a Pokémon Power Food, designed to power the person and Pokémon up for fighting. Now, Ash has the match with Chuck, who announces he will fight with Machoke and Poliwrath, the latter being sent out. Ash decides to use Pikachu against Poliwrath. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Poliwrath dodges. Pikachu attempts to do so once more, but misses. However, he manages to hit Poliwrath with his attack. Next, Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but gets bounced off. Poliwrath retaliates with Double Slap, managing to defeat Pikachu. Chuck cries for Poliwrath's victory, while Ash decides to give Pikachu some rest. Team Rocket sneak into the gym and eat the food. They are amazed, but Wobbuffet comes out and attempts to eat as well, causing Team Rocket to argue. Ash sees that he can use Bayleef against Poliwrath, but will be tough to beat Machoke. Ash sends Bayleef, since he has little options left. Poliwrath starts with Water Gun, though Bayleef dodges and uses Razor Leaf on Poliwrath. Bayleef wraps Poliwrath with Vine Whip and tosses it away. Chuck orders Poliwrath to focus, but gets defeated by Bayleef's Body Slam. Ash praises Bayleef, while Chuck is proud of Poliwrath and calls it back. Chuck says Machoke it is his time and orders a Karate Chop on himself. For that, Ash lets Bayleef use Body Slam on himself. Team Rocket ate all the food and are full. Chuck's wife comes and asks if they need something, so Team Rocket chants their motto. Chuck's wife thinks they are Chuck's new students and gives them dishes and chores to do. Team Rocket object, but change their mind hearing she will make some food when they are done. Bayleef and Machoke fight each other. While Bayleef focuses on evading attacks, she gets hit by Machoke. Machoke uses Cross Chop, but gets binded by Bayleef's Vine Whip. Bayleef and Machoke attempt to pull each other. Brock and Misty think Bayleef needs a strategy, but Ash believes Bayleef can use force to win. Machoke pulls Bayleef to itself, then uses Submission to toss her over. Ash believes Bayleef will prevail, so Bayleef wraps Machoke with Vine Whip and tosses it over, then uses Body Slam. Machoke stands up, but Bayleef uses Razor Leaf. Machoke falls down and Chuck reminds it to focus the energy, but Machoke is defeated. Ash won the battle. Ash thinks Bayleef thought of his strategy and is pleased, while she is pleased about it. Chuck is nevertheless pleased about Machoke, even if it lost. Chuck admits to Ash he did not have an exciting battle like this one in a long time. He is pleased to see Bayleef knew Ash's strategy and advises Ash to bond with his Pokémon, as that bond may allow him to win the Johto League. Chuck gives Ash the Storm Badge, pleasing Ash, Bayleef and Pikachu about it. Later, Janina calls Ash to report Sparkle is fine, but Jasmine needs time to battle Ash. Ash sees his battle will be delayed some other time. Chuck and his wife advise the heroes to go to the Whirl Islands, since many secrets and mysterious Pokémon live there. Chuck's wife gives them a passenger card, as a gift for a great battle. She also thinks he did right to defeat her flabby husband, who goes to train with Machoke. Chuck advises Ash to eat and train well, while keeping eyes on the prize. Team Rocket is pleased, as they got some ice creams for a simple work. Next day, the heroes wave farewell to Chuck and his wife. Misty thinks there are some cute Water Pokémon on Whirl Islands, though Brock thinks there are cute girls waiting him there. Ash and Pikachu are ready for the Whirl Islands, as they continue their journey towards Johto League. Debuts Character *Chuck *Chuck's wife Pokémon *Chuck's Poliwrath *Chuck's Machoke Move Cross Chop Item *SecretPotion *Storm Badge Quotes *"I'm just... I'm just so proud of that Machoke! (burst into tears) That Submission attack was absolutely perfect! You hear me? Perfect!" Chuck proud of his Machoke. *Chuck: "What's the matter? You kids out of shape or somethin'?" Misty: "Yeah, that's right. We're the one's who're out of shape." *Ash: "Hey, Then you must be..." Chuck: "The Cianwood Gym Leader. I'm the meanest, leanest, toughest, roughest, fightin' Pokémon master in all the land. But you can call me Chuck." * "Well, I don't know about the fighting machine part but you don't have to tell me twice when it comes to food." Ash *Chuck's Wife: "So, you're here to battle for a Storm Badge?" Ash: "Uh, yeah." Chuck's Wife: "Well, you shouldn't have any trouble beating that flabby old husband of mine." Ash: "Oh, uh." Chuck: "Hey! Who're you calling "Flabby"?" Chuck's Wife: "(giggles) I have plenty more in the kitchen if anybody wants a second helping." *"I'm proud of you Machoke. You put in a good battle today. You're a champion in my book, win or lose." Chuck after Machoke was beaten. Trivia *The dub title was named after the 70's song Macho Man by The Village People. *The unnamed Gym Assistant was voiced by Marc Thompson. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Ampharos. *Chuck is the first gym leader to be voiced by Dan Green. Dan Green also voiced Watson and Norman in the Advanced Generation series and Byron in the Diamond and Pearl series. Gallery Janina receives the medicine JE093 2.jpg The man gets hit by his Machoke JE093 3.jpg The man is proud of his Machoke JE093 4.jpg The man lagged behind JE093 5.jpg Ash and Pikachu got fed JE093 6.jpg Ash vs. Chuck JE093 7.jpg Pikachu fails to hit Poliwrath JE093 8.jpg Pikachu cannot battle anymore JE093 9.jpg Team Rocket argue about the food JE093 10.jpg Chuck calls Poliwrath back JE093 11.jpg Ash lets Bayleef use Body Slam as a preparation JE093 12.jpg Team Rocket go to do chores JE093 13.jpg Bayleef evades Machoke's attacks JE093 14.jpg Machoke gets binded JE093 15.jpg Machoke's Submission JE093 16.jpg Bayleef throws Machoke away JE093 17.jpg Ash wins the Storm Badge JE093 18.jpg The passenger card for the Whirl Islands }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda